


You're leaving already?

by I_Swear_I_Did_My_Homework



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Friends to Lovers, I Tried, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, it doesn't matter who topped or who bottomed, it's pretty short, just implied, nagito's POV, they're sleeping on the same bed why would they need a bunk bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Swear_I_Did_My_Homework/pseuds/I_Swear_I_Did_My_Homework
Summary: I turned around to face him. “Do you want me to stay?”“I do actually…”I wanted to ask him why. Why would he want a nobody like me to stay? There are a lot of questions I wanted to ask to Hajime, but none of them came out of my mouth.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 36





	You're leaving already?

I knew it was selfish of me to give in to my desires. It was already selfish that I took advantage of Hajime.

  
  


He asked me to come over to his cottage earlier that day. He said there was something he needed to talk about. At first, I thought he finally realized how pathetic I was and would finally stop being friends with me.

But of course, I was wrong. I was always wrong about Hajime. Instead, I felt his lips pressing mine. When I didn’t pull away, he led me to his bed and...I don’t think I need to explain about what happened next. 

Hajime looked very peaceful when he slept, he was sleeping on top of my chest. Sometimes, I wish he would stay that way, he always looks so stressed when he’s awake. I absentmindedly brush his spiky hair, more particularly the one that’s always sticking out on his head. I knew I should be leaving, but I didn’t move for a few more minutes.

He got what he wanted, right? So what’s the point of me staying here any longer?

I gently moved Hajime off me, careful enough to not wake him. Then I started picking up my clothes that were on the floor. Just as I was zipping up my pants, I heard Hajime shifting on his bed.

“You’re leaving already?”

I turned around to face him. “Do you want me to stay?”

“I do actually...”

I wanted to ask him why. Why would he want a nobody like me to stay? There are a lot of questions I wanted to ask to Hajime, but none of them came out of my mouth.

“Okay” is what I end up saying. I unzipped my pants so I’m left with my boxers on and lied down next to Hajime once again, but not facing him. We said nothing for a long time, then I felt an arm wrapping around me. “What about you? Do you want to leave?”

“No.” I answer honestly. 

“Okay...that settles it then.” He replied as I felt him nuzzle against my hair. “You smell nice.”

“Hm?”

“Nothing...goodnight Nagito.”

“Goodnight.”

I immediately fell asleep after. I could’ve sworn Hajime said I love you right before I did. 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, like I said in the tags, this fic is kinda short. But I hope you still enjoyed it though! Thank you for reading!
> 
> I also realized that I forgot to put the summary so sorry about that!


End file.
